City in His Eyes
by Mitchie Love
Summary: "Rei," she pressed. "Hmm?" "About last night..." He bit his lip, breaking her thoughts when he spoke, "Won't happen again."


Mariah opened her eyes from an illustrious dream about home. It had been so real, she had believed the picturesque valleys actually smelled of the flowers. She could even feel the air. It caressed her like it always did. Now, she was stripped of it. By choice, but still not home. The only thing that made her feel at home right now was the fact Lee was sleeping on the mat next to her. His hair wild but his eyes closed. He was taking advantage of it. She knew that if they had been back home, early mornings would be at work. It was better that way. You got an early morning, you were able to do all these things. Not that sleeping in was a waste of time.

In fact, by this time back home, she could already hear the shuffling feet of people ready for the day. She would have long ago been awake and eaten breakfast. In contrast, here she sat on her mat, everyone else around her sleeping. Tyson was snoring somewhere on the other side of the room. She couldn't tell which one he was from the heap of Beybladers in the room. One thing was for certain, though. The first mat she searched after Lee's was Rei's. It was right next to hers. She felt a draw to him of all people. She knew why, but she wouldn't say it out loud.

For the same reasons that her heart skipped a beat whenever she heard a rumor that he was coming home. Only one of those times was true. When she saw him again, taller and with a different spark in his eyes, she shielded herself. He was not staying. He loved the world outside of the clan so much that he would not think of staying. Not when he could have something better. See big cities, big towns. Places grander than where they lived. People more interesting than them. Girls prettier than her.

Oh, please. It wasn't a lie. She saw it on TV when she went to the town. They were practically drooling over him. Yelling out how much they loved him. How they would marry him. Why was she so jealous? It would never happen. Those girls didn't know him. She did. She'd seen him in his best and worst. Before he could even spin correctly. She loved him before he was this. She loved him after he left them all in the dust.

Rei's mat was vacant. Tying her ribbon in her pink hair, she searched the walls. Sometimes he got up, got dressed and somehow went down against the wall. Not sign of him. With one last glance at Lee, she stood. Stepping over bodies, her bare feet were playing roulette. Arms and legs. All so easy to step on.

By the time she hopped of Tyson (she was tempted to step on him for making her endure a night of snoring), she could see Rei out in front. She wasn't exaggerating when she thought he put a spring to her step.

"Rei," she whispered, half-hoping he heard.

He didn't move. When she got closer, she could see why. His legs were crossed and his eyes closed. She nearly began to count each of his breaths. At night, she liked to do that to fall asleep. Count breathing instead of sheep.

"Rei," she pressed.

"Hmm?"

"About last night..."

Rei uncrossed his legs, letting one dangle as he opened his golden eyes. He brought one knee closer, resting his elbow on it. Mariah was almost worried he was going to pounce away.

She licked her lips. Maybe she'd do better if this was a match... If only...

He bit his lip, breaking her thoughts when he spoke, "Won't happen again."

"It's not about that..."

Silence.

Mariah breathed and exhaled. Try again. "We can't go back without figuring this out. What if we drop it when we get home?"

"I don't think I'm coming back with you guys."

Traitor. The word rang in her head as he said it. She hated to pass judgments. There it was, though. Ringing in her head. "Why not?"

He opened his mouth, but she interrupted him, "So that's it? You're ditching us again."

"Not this again." He was trying to keep away from nervous habit. Weakness. Break him. Make him stay.

"You're not supposed to do this!" she said. "Bring my hopes up."

"I'm sorry."

"Are we not good enough for you? Is that why you leave? Not enough latters to climb, I see."

"I know you're hurt. But I don't do that."

"Please. The shouts probably got to your head."

"Excuse you?"

She swore his eyes were that of an angry cat's.

"You and I both know there's nothing for me there."

"I'm here! Am I nothing?"

"I didn't say that!" he said defensively. "You never forgave me, did you?" Now he looked like Mariah had just kicked him.

No... Of course she had. This just was her wanting him to stay... Right? He needed to stay. There was so much more that needed to be said. But she didn't. She stood and ledt. Like he had. Even if the battle had not reached its end, she quit.

Part of it was the sound of the other bladers waking. The last thing she needed was a rally where they all took sides. Plus, she didn't want Lee in her business. Especially when it involved Rei.

The rest of the day, she spent with the White Tigers. Minus Rei. Avoiding Rei was the number one thing. It wasn't so hard when he decided to lay low, only hanging out with Kai and Max instead. When Tyson came along he settled for watching blade. He followed their movements with his eyes. She followed his from the distance. His arms were crossed, he slouched... Even more when Lee tried to call him. He pretended he didn't hear. He stuck to the match before him, volunteering after a draw. It all seemed half-hearted. He lost his match.

Night came closer. The sun setting, most already in their nightclothes. Some of the teams were heading back the next day. The White Tigers included. With or without Rei.

Rei and Mariah didn't move their mats. Only a tactic so the others wouldn't notice. Except he meditated rather than socializing, which made some wonder. They didn't bother him.

When Grandpa called lights out, she pulled the covers over herself, turning on her flashlight and digging into the world of fairy tales. None with happy endings. Little Mermaid, Cinderella. Sucky endings.

When she couldn't read much longer, she turned off her flashlight. Her book landed between her and Rei. That's when she noticed his eyes watching her. The same intensity he used when people disappointed him... But differently. Softer, almost. He disappointed her. His hand moved the book away. Just like the other night, he offered it. Except, this time, it meant truce. She took it, but it was only a quick handshake.

Disappointment swam on her face as he got up. Then she noticed him moving the mat closer. She followed suit. Her head rested on his chest. His strong arms gently enveloped her. Their fingers knit together.

Mariah felt the question hang over her head. Before she could ask, he said sorry.

That's when she decided. "Rei... I'm staying with you," she whispered.

"You don't have to, Mariah.

"I want to."

She looked up at him to see him smile, finally falling into sleep.

They were the first two awake the next morning. Despite Lee's hesitation, they waved goodbye to the White Tigers. Just when they thought no one was looking, their fingers laced. When she glanced into his eyes, she could see city lights reflected on them. She was sure her eyes mirrored it.

* * *

**First Beyblade fanfiction. Don't know how I feel about it. **


End file.
